


'Wait With Baited Breath' - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Attraction, date, losers - Freeform, you two are being ridiculous just date already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Kuroo and Oikawa have a date. Both of them are nervous.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	'Wait With Baited Breath' - Feb 2020 Prompts

DAY FIFTEEN: Wait With Baited Breath

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Kuroo x Oikawa

* * *

From the way he acts on court, no one would expect Kuroo to be a sputtering mess when it comes to romance. A lot of people think he’d be suave, or at least an endearing guy who unapologetically unloads an unholy amount of crappy puns on his significant other.

But no, Kuroo is none of those things. A prime example of this would be his current state.

Kuroo’s slipping on his shoes with shaking hands, imagining everything that could possibly go wrong on this date. He’s honestly surprised that such a gorgeous guy would agree to go out with him. _It must be some fluke_.

Oikawa lacks a single blemish, has a perfectly symmetrical face, and practically radiates a godly aura that makes all others overwhelmed by his presence. Kuroo is none of those things. Kuroo is lucky his untamable bed-hair was slightly less messy when he got up that morning.

Yaku, his roommate, scoffs at Kuroo’s struggle. “Stop worrying. You already know the guy is way out of your league. Just enjoy the time you have to look at his face up close.”

Kuroo whines. “You’re a terrible friend.”

“I’m a supportive friend,” Yaku says. “I’m here to ground you in reality so you don’t crash and burn.” He snuggles into their puffy couch and flips through tv channels. A couple seconds pass where Kuroo is just staring at the door. 

Yaku takes one more glance at a frozen Kuroo and sighs. “Look, I don’t know how anyone would like your ratty hairdo, annoying prankster, smartass,‘oh-my-god-how-could-anyone-stand-to-be-within-a-two-meter-radius-of-you’ self, but that’s just me. You’re not my type. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t someone else’s.”

The immediate effect is perfect. Kuroo bursts into cackles, pounding on the door as he clutches his side. “Thank you for the horrible attempt at encouragement, Yakkun.”

“You know it. Now get the hell out. I’m having company.”

“Sure, sure. Just don’t get any jizz on the kitchen tab--”

A pillow hits Kuroo in the face.

\---

Oikawa’s lips tremble as his fidgets with the hem of his jacket. He’s shivering, but there’s no wind and the temperature is not much below room temperature to even warrant the jean-jacket. But it made his white crop top stand out more, so Oikawa had deemed it appropriate before leaving his apartment.

In romantic situations, Oikawa is expected by many to be as he is normally: confident--sometimes to the point of arrogance--flirty, and cunning. That couldn’t be further from the truth--well, partially. Oikawa is confident, flirty, and cunning, but only on the outside. On the inside he was a complete and utter mess.

Oikawa’s eyes shoot around the street at the slightest movement, only to see it was a bird, an empty plastic bag flying in the wind, or just some random passerby (usually a random passerby). Oikawa bites his lip. _What if he doesn’t come? What if it was just a joke?_

Oikawa’s mental panic is unnecessary, seeing as he’s fifteen minutes earlier than the agreed meeting time. On any other date Oikawa would be fine waiting--if anything annoyed or possibly late himself. But today is different. That is, today his date is--

 _Totally hot_. Oikawa glances down at the picture Kuroo sent of himself. A shock of messy black hair, sharp gold eyes, and a cocky grin that fueled all of his bad-boy daydreams. Oikawa clutches his phone to his chest. _It’s impossible. I’m kidding myself. There’s like, no way someone that attractive is into me_. _It’s a joke._ Iwaizumi had already beaten Oikawa to near death about Oikawa’s self-proclaimed ‘ugliness’, but Oikawa’s low self-esteem had not been affected in the slightest.

Oikawa gasps. _What if it’s a catfish?!_ Maybe that hot guy that approached him in the cafe asked Oikawa for his number to give to one of his friends instead? _But, I mean, hot people usually have hot friends right? So, it’s not really a loss._

Oikawa checks the time again. Five more minutes. _Maybe if I go inside and get something small while I wait I’ll calm down_. Oikawa orders a small latte for himself and finds a seat that could easily be spotted from the cashier.

\---

Kuroo rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans for what felt like the thousandth time as he rounds the corner to the cafe. _It’s not a big deal. Not a big deal. I’ll just wait inside and when he doesn’t show up for fifteen minutes, I’ll sit in the cafe like I meant to go to be by myself. It’s foolproof_.

Standing in front of the entrance, Kuroo rubs his hands one more time before stepping in. His eyes quickly spotted his date at a table. Kuroo inhaled sharply. Oikawa was prettier than he remembered. His date is reading something on his phone so Kuroo has enough time to get a good look at him--clearly too much time, because the cashier has to clear his throat twice before Kuroo realizes he has his money held out but hasn't even ordered yet.

"Oh, uh sorry." Kuroo gives the man a sheepish smile before properly ordering.

Over at his table, Oikawa perks at the sound of a familiar voice and sees the object of all his recent wet-dreams (the guy's hot and he's desperately single okay??) talking to the cashier. Kuroo grins at the cashier during their interaction, and Oikawa is torn between the urge to squeal and the urge to murder the barista.

Melting. Oikawa's mind is melting because Kuroo is walking over and the rehearsed smooth introduction is falling out of his memory faster than the equations he crammed in his head for yesterday's math final. 

“Hello,” Oikawa said. He gazes at Kuroo under his eyelashes and flashes his usual smile. Always works.

His stomach stirs when Kuroo grimaces a smile. _Oh my god. Did I fuck up already? Does he think I’m fake? Does he think I’m trying to hard? OH MY GOD._

Kuroo gives Oikawa a stiff nod and slides into his seat.. “Hey.”

They both tense as they each think of something to say. Kuroo hides his trembling lips behind a slow sip of tea, eyes averted. _Ah, jeez. I definitely could have said something cool there. At least friggin look at him Kuroo. Crap. Did he say anything?_ Kuroo looks over at Oikawa, who’s nonchalantly examining his fingernails, a bored pout on his face. _Shit. he did_.

In his chair, Oikawa’s running through each and every conversation starter he’s ever used or considered in his entire life. Why do they all feel lame? Oikawa glances at his date and their eyes meet. Oikawa gulps and looks away. _He’s waiting on me to say something. God, his eyes are distracting. Just feign disinterest until you think of something cool._

Both boys take an audible breath to speak, but stop when they notice the other about to speak. They stare at each other. Kuroo is the first to break the silence.

“What were you going to say?” _Please give me a clue. Please give me a clue._

“Uh,” Oikawa licks his lips. _Oh, god I have absolute jack-shit to say_. “No, no. You go first.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m sure what you were going to say is more interesting.” _For the love of god. Please, Oikawa. I’m boring as hell._

The staring contest continues for a few more seconds, eyes growing more and more intense, and then all of a sudden, the two burst into giggles.

“I have never had a more constipated first impression of someone in my life,” Kuroo fights down his hyena cackle, but it’s no use, and the entire cafe is subject to it.

Oikawa’s laughter grows as he hears Kuroo’s. “That laugh is totally ruining your image.”

Once his laughter cleared up, Kuroo says, “I have an image?”

Oikawa shoots him an incredulous look. “Have you seen yourself?”

Kuroo eyes him. “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“Oh, it’s a compliment alright.” Oikawa leans in and rests his cheek in his palm. Kuroo blushes at the intensity of the gaze. “ _God_. I’m starting to think this Kuroo is even more attractive than your image betrayed.”

“W-What?”

Oikawa giggles. “You come off as a total bad-boy, you know? I’ve been so nervous!”

Kuroo wrings the back of his neck. “Yeah. I guess I’ve been told before. Some people aren’t really enthused when they find out.”

“Wait. So you’re telling me you _don’t_ do that on purpose?”

“What? Of course not,” Kuroo says. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about it. If I’m not on the volleyball court, then I’m in the library.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “Volleyball? You play volleyball?” Oikawa is practically standing over Kuroo as he leans closer, hands flat on the table.”

“Yeah. Why?”

“What school?”

“Kansei. I’m just a first-year though, so I doubt I’ll be on the court much.”

“I play, too!” Oikawa grins. “And don’t worry, Kuroo-chan. I’m sure they’ll put you on court. I don’t even need your stats; your muscles tell me all I need to know! Trust me, I’m an expert at this stuff. And I’m at Iwatobi. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. We rank pretty high. I’m a first year, too but there’s no _way_ they’d do anything like keep me benchwarmer. I play setter, what about you?”

Kuroo only stares.

“What?”

A wide grin stretches across Kuroo’s face. “I can’t believe it; You’re actually a huge nerd--”

Oikawa turns pink. “Hey!”

“--A really cute, nerdy volleyball nerd. The nerdiest of nerds.”

Oikawa squawks. “This is coming from the guy bragging about living in the library!”

“I could be spending time in there reading really trashy books for all you know!”

“That blush on your face tells me that’s a lie, Kuroo-chan.” Oikawa wags his finger.

“Fine. You caught me.” Kuroo sulks into another sip of tea. But the atmosphere is calm this time.

“Don’t think I forgot you called me ‘cute’, Kuroo-chan.”

“Of course. As long as you know I’m never forgetting that muscle comment, cutie.”

Oikawa sputters. “You can’t--my own words-- _rude!_ ”

Kuroo leans back in his chair and chuckles. He can already tell Oikawa will be a joy to tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Argh. I love them. They're really hard to write though?  
> Let me know if the grammar is weird. I rarely write in present tense.
> 
> And hey, what are you talking about? This was definitely posted on the correct day...>_>


End file.
